kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Stopmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Buruburu. Personal Appearance Stopmin resembles a navy-blue stop-watch with a pinkish-purple face, a cyan handle and buttons and lime-green emblems. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Stopmin As a Bugmin, his left eye is a bit taller than his right one. Personality Stopmin is a very serious and accurate Promin. Relationships * Yuto and Masato (owners) * Mapmin (close friend) * Bellmin (former rival, current friend) Abilities Stopmin's Kamiwaza ability is to prevent bad events from happening by setting a time-freeze on the objects or people that were about to trigger them. As a Bugmin, he could randomly set a time-freeze on various objects and even knock out other Promins. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Stopmin made his debut as a Bugmin in episode 18. Bug-Stopmin knocked out the following Promins without Yuto, Wanda and their friends noticing: * Tonkmin * Kagimin * Sharimin * Freezemin * Railmin * Gauzemin * Turbomin He also set a time-freeze on Souma and Nicole. Bug-Stopmin was then confronted by Zuzumin and his hamster friend and was captured and debugged by Yuto. Later, Stopmin was first summoned by Yuto in order to set a time-freeze on Souma's butler. In episode 20, Yuto summons Stopmin to stop Turbomin and Wanda from going away. In episode 24, Yuto summons Stopmin in order to try and confront Bug-Shugamin. In episode 27, Stopmin tried to stop Jetmin from reaching Bug-Rappumin but he couldn't. He was then fused with Mapmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Gosei-Stopmin who successfully stopped Jetmin this time. The same fusion happened again in episode 28. Stopmin's time with Yuto only lasted until episode 28 when he got rebugged by Mighty and his 'Wazawai Jutsu' attack. Bug-Stopmin was later recaptured and debugged by Masato. In episode 34, Stopmin managed to set a time-freeze on Bug-Kyatchimin, confronting him. Stopmin made his cameo appearance in episode 37 and as his Kamiwaza Pro-card in episode 38. Stopmin appeared in episode 40 when he tried to confront Bug-Tengumin but he got effected by Bug-Tengumin's Bugwaza ability. In episode 43, Stopmin teamed up with Chakkamin, Cafemin, Hanshamin, Dorirumin and Yajiromin in order to confront Bug-Katasumin. However, Stopmin was kidnapped along with them by Bug-Liftmin and then rebugged by the Bug Bites. Bug-Stopmin was recaptured and debugged by Masato later in episode 45. Stopmin made a cameo appearance in episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Stopmin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 06 when Wanda revealed him with his Kamiwaza Searcher. However, Yuto and Wanda recieve a time-freeze as a result, leaving Bug-Stopmin himself to get captured and debugged by Masato. Stopmin was first summoned by Masato in order to set a time-freeze on the Tokyo Science Museum's robot tour guide in chapter 10. In chapter 11, Stopmin tried to fight Don Bugdez for Masato but failed. Later, Stopmin was recovered along with the other Promins Masato has so far by Ga-tomin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Stopmin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda season, Stopmin is the only Promin who got rebugged by Masato's teammate Mighty instead of Terara of the Bug Bites. * Stopmin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 28. Resemblances * Stopmin resembles a stopwatch. Notes * Stopmin's name comes from the word 'stop'. Gallery Stopmin 캡처.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin Being Caught By Stopmin.jpg Promin Dream Team!.PNG Stopmin dancing.PNG Stopmin with his pride.PNG Stopmin,_Mutemin_and_Hanshamin_cameo.PNG Stopmin_telling_something.PNG Stopmin using his Kamiwaza ability.PNG Links * Stopmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Buruburu Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season